


Day Seventeen: Timothy

by Elril_Silverstar



Series: Elril Does Writer's Month: August 2019 [17]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, So Wrong It's Right, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 12:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elril_Silverstar/pseuds/Elril_Silverstar
Summary: Hearing the soft creak of the floorboards Aziraphale twisted around to look over his shoulder.“Oh hello dear!” He chirped, pulling himself back inside. “I was just feeding little Timothy, did I hear you say something about a bit of lunch?”





	Day Seventeen: Timothy

“Angel!” Crowley called bounding up the stairs to the flat above the bookshop. 

“What would you say to a spot of lunch, or-” he broke off, staring at the odd scene before him. 

Aziraphale was leaning precariously out of the bedroom window, talking softly, practically _ cooing _, to someone or something Crowley couldn’t see. 

“Angel what’re you…?” Curious, Crowley approached slowly, not wanting to startle Aziraphale. 

Hearing the soft creak of the floorboards Aziraphale twisted around to look over his shoulder. 

“Oh hello dear!” He chirped, pulling himself back inside. “I was just feeding little Timothy, did I hear you say something about a bit of lunch?” 

“akhhh…” Was all Crowley could manage for a moment his thoughts lurching like he’d missed a step on a flight of stairs. “Who-_ what _ is Timothy?” 

“Oh didn’t I tell you?” Aziraphale brightened excitedly, “He’s a baby! I think he’s sort of _ my _ baby now, haven’t seen his parents in _ days. _ Poor thing. I couldn’t let him _ starve _, especially since he lives right next to my window…” He trailed off, wringing his hands. 

Crowley’s thoughts went from lurching to full spiraling free fall. Crossing the bedroom he put his hand on the angel’s shoulders, yellow eyes peering over his dark glasses. “You’re going to have to start making a _ lot _ more sense. You have a baby? That you keep on the _ roof? _”

“Oh yes, sorry. I didn’t say-”

“-no you didn’t.” 

“-Timothy is a _ crow _! He’s a, well, a very small baby crow.” 

Crowley stared at Aziraphale in dumb surprise, causing a a blush to creep onto the angel’s face. Aziraphale opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Crowley pulling him into an embrace. 

“Oh angel...” the demon started, beginning to laugh. “Oh, my angel…” He pressed a kiss to Azirahpale’s forehead, then: “hang on, you named him Timothy...As in Tiny Tim? From…” The name was slipping his mind. 

“From A Christmas Carol, yes.” Came the reply, slightly muffled against his chest. 

Crowley pulled back slightly so he could look at Aziraphale properly, “you really are a being of pure love aren’t you?” 

Aziraphale nodded, eyes wide. “M’an angel,” he shrugged and for a moment there was a shimmer around him, like the suggestion of wings. “And I think little Timothy could use a second parent, I’m sure there’s lots you could teach him Crow-ley.” Aziraphale broke up syllables of his name beaming, radiating nothing short of pure joy. 

“So we’d be an angel and a demon, raising a _ crow _?” 

“Yes,” Aziraphale said matter-of-factly “won’t it be lovely?” 

“Yes angel, yes of course. Anything for you.” 

And it was Aziraphale’s turn to pull Crowley to him, pressing into his chest, humming delightedly at the prospect.


End file.
